


A little help from my Tiger

by blue_killertig3r



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Mormor just makes the world go round, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_killertig3r/pseuds/blue_killertig3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's had a very busy day and takes it upon himself to release a bit of stress. Luckily Sebastian shows up to help him out a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little help from my Tiger

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Sadie! (Jamesfuckinmoriarty.tumblr.com) for writing this beautiful smutty filled goodness that is Mormor.   
> I'm just glad she allowed me to post it on AO3 and look over it to help with revision. All credit goes to her!

Jim let out a soft, muffled moan as his fingers worked inside of himself, his whole body tingling with pleasure. He had been going like this for a few hours. He didn’t know how long exactly, but his library of music had repeated three times since he began. 

His hips arched off the bed as the tip of his fingers brushed over the sweet spot inside of him and a breathless moan escaped him. He paused for a brief moment when he thought he heard someone enter the flat, but didn’t give it much of a second thought before he continued. He moaned again and gripped the sheets as he rolled his hips against his fingers. 

He paused again when he heard faint footsteps coming from the living room and making their way to his bedroom. Instead of stopping completely though, Jim smirked and continued, knowing exactly who it was. 

“Hi, Sebastian~” he purred as his door swung open, biting the corner of his bottom lip. “‘Bout time you got home.. What took you so-” his voice was cut off by another moan and he arched his hips off the bed again.

Sebastian stood in the doorway for a moment with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face as he watched Jim fingering himself. He ignored the tightening in his pants for now and walked closer to the bed. “Need a hand?” He asked, knowing that no, Jim didn’t need a hand, he seemed to be doing fine without him, but he at least thought he would offer. He stood in shock for a moment when Jim nodded and motioned with his free hand to join him on the bed. 

“Are you gonna help me like you offered or are you just gonna stand there?” Jim asked, sounding a bit more desperate than annoyed. 

Seb nodded as he made his way over to Jim’s bed and sat down. He reached out and grabbed Jim’s member, stroking it in time with the fingers moving in and out of him. A smirk formed on his lips at the noise Jim made. He loved this all too much. How his boss, one of the most feared people in London, no, on Earth, was panting and moaning next to him. 

Just a few moments later, Jim’s orgasm was rapidly building up inside of him and Sebastian suddenly stopped his hand, denying him of his orgasm for now. The smaller man glared at Seb and the sniper tightened his grip at the base of his member until Jim huffed out a breath and relaxed against the sheets. 

Sebastian did this two more times, building Jim up to a panting mess but then denying him release at the last second, each time met by a death stare that would terrify anyone besides himself. When he finally let Jim climax, it was all breathy moans and curses, his body arching off the bed and his hands gripping at the sheets. 

Jim let out a shaky, breathless moan and rocked his hips towards Seb’s hands as his orgasm came to an end. He closed his eyes and laid still for a moment as he caught his breath, relaxing completely against the bed. He hummed softly and sat up once his breathing and heart rate were back to normal and he gave his sniper a lazy smile. “Next time, just cut to the chase. None of that teasing you did.”

“Next time?” Sebastian said softly as a devious smirk formed at his lips.


End file.
